Garbage or refuse containers which are susceptible to being opened by either animals or small children present many well known problems. For example, if an animal such as a raccoon is able to open a closed garbage container, the animal most likely will scavenge through the refuse, creating an unsightly and unsanitary mess. Similarly, if small children are able to open closed garbage containers, the children may come in contact with potentially dangerous objects, such as broken glass or sharp metal objects, in addition to creating a mess. Moreover, the open container then becomes an easy target for scavenging animals.
There have been numerous attempts to overcome these and other problems by providing garbage cans with locking or securable covers. These attempts, however, have met with limited success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,574 discloses clips which secure the cover to the main container of the garbage can. The clips extend beyond the collar of the cover and engage the upper lip of the container, thereby securing the cover to the container. The cover is removed by pushing on a lever portion of the clip to rotate the clip past the lip of the container. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,144 discloses removable clips which are attached to the rim of a garbage can so that they can be snapped over the rim of the garbage can lid to secure the lid to the garbage can. However, the clips can be disengaged inadvertently when, for example, the garbage can is pushed over on its side. Thus, scavengers and small children can still gain access to the refuse within the garbage can. Also, because the clips require some resiliency to operate, the clips may malfunction or break in extremely cold weather or from abuse to the exterior of the container. In addition, the clips can become separated from the garbage can because they are not an integral part of the garbage can or cover. As a result, the clips can be lost or misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,851 discloses draw-bolt type latches located on the top surface of the cover for securing the cover to the container of the garbage can. The latches cooperate with a pair of loops attached to the container which extend through openings in the cover. The latches can be manipulated by some animals, such as raccoons, and thus do not always prevent animals from scavenging the refuse within such garbage cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,782 discloses a releasable latch for securing a cover to the container of a garbage can. The latch is located on the collar of the cover and cooperates with a stop member located on the opposite side of the collar. The latch includes a tab which extends inwardly through an opening in the collar of the cover and engages the bottom of the upper rim of the garbage can, thereby securing the cover to the main container. The latch is released by pulling on a resilient arm which forms a part of the latch. However, this latch suffers from several disadvantages. For example, opening the garbage can requires at least two steps and possibly the use of two hands. Moreover, because the latch is released by pulling on a resilient arm, the latch also may malfunction or break in extremely cold weather.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,110, 5,103,994, and 5,050,762 disclose tongue-in-groove or rim-in-groove mechanisms for securing a cover to the main container. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,110 the down-turned collar of the cover interlocks with a groove or slot located between two vertical walls extending outwardly from the side of the garbage can. The collar of the cover in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,994 contains an inwardly depending rim which cooperates with a groove located along the outside perimeter of the open top of the garbage can. The handle assembly includes lobe projections to further secure the collar rim within the body groove. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,762, a tongue protrudes outwardly from the upper sides of the garbage can and extends through an opening in the collar of the cover to secure the cover to the garbage can.
The aforementioned devices all suffer certain disadvantages. First, unlocking and opening the garbage cans requires the use of two hands and/or several steps. Second, the locking mechanism in each of these devices requires some resiliency to operate. Hence, the locking mechanisms may malfunction in extremely cold weather. Moreover, the locking mechanisms may disengage inadvertently when, for example, the garbage containers are tipped over or otherwise disturbed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,053 and 5,082,132 disclose garbage cans with locked covers which appear to prevent scavenging by animals. However, the covers are so securely locked to the garbage cans that removing the covers to place refuse within the garbage cans or to empty the cans can be cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,053 discloses a cover secured to the can by a spring-loaded lever arm located inside the main container of the garbage can. The lever arm is released by applying force to a pressure pad on the outside of the garbage can. As much as 200 pounds of force is required to unlatch the lever arm, thus making it extremely difficult for some individuals to open the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,132 discloses a twin-barrel garbage can in which the two covers are suspended from a cross-bar. The covers have elongated collars containing openings for depositing refuse into the cans. When the covers sit on the top of the barrels, these openings are blocked by the barrels themselves. To place refuse into the cans, the covers must be raised, either by a piston mechanism or by a lever mechanism, to raise the openings above the sides of the barrels. When the garbage cans are to be emptied, the covers must first be raised above the barrels. Then, a stop lever is used to hold the covers above the barrels. Finally, either the barrels are moved from below the covers or the covers are rotated out of the way to provide access to the interior of the barrels. Thus, emptying these garbage cans requires several steps making the cans difficult to use. Moreover, because the locking mechanisms in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,053 and 5,082,132 use several mechanical components, these garbage cans can be expensive to manufacture and are more susceptible of malfunctioning.
The above-described devices thus do not provide garbage cans which prevent scavenging of refuse by animals and accidental opening by small children while also being easily opened or closed by humans. Moreover, the above containers may be difficult for the elderly or infirm to use. A need, therefore, exists for an animal-proof, user-friendly garbage can.